


Teeth

by BadAtChoosingUsernames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: CC welcome, Kirk & Spock friendship - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Teeth, commentary on fem kirk at the end so please read if you are intrested or know anything about that, gen - Freeform, spock dosent like to see people biting things, was going to be part of a larger fic but i just decided to post all of it in parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtChoosingUsernames/pseuds/BadAtChoosingUsernames
Summary: Spocks thoughts on humans and their teeth.





	Teeth

After spending years in close proximity with humans, Spock never ceased to be fascinated by them.  
They had so many strange quirks and unique traits, things he was never taught about or had noticed in his refined and dignified human mother.  
Refined and dignified was not something that often applied to most humans once they became comfortable in your presence. Even the humans he respected the most could revert to animalistic behaviours in seconds, and his captain was no exception.  
“Oh, for Christ sake!” Kirk rolled his eyes while watching McCoy struggle to open the plastic bag of supplies.  
“I can’t get a grip on it” The doctor spat back, his hands slipping over the smooth plastic.  
“Give it here” Kirk grabbed the bag from a grumbling McCoy.  
He ripped hard at its sides for a moment, failing as McCoy had, only to pull the object to his mouth and tear it with his canine teeth. Spock almost had to close his eyes at this discomfort and phantom pain that viewing this action caused him. Spock slightly pursed his lips but showed no other outward sign of emotion. Kirk smugly handed the open bag back to McCoy, who swore under his breath and walked away to continue his work.  
Why, why, _why_ must humans always bite things? If Spock had attempted to rip open the bag with his teeth, it would have caused considerable pain and he had learned that lesson very early in childhood. Logically he knew that humans had stronger teeth and jaw muscles than Vulcans, something that they had yet to lose from their hunter gatherer ancestors, but it still caused empathic pain to see them used so crudely. Vulcans had given up the hunting and killing of animals many centuries before humans, opting for a peaceful and non-violent existence. They lost the need for their teeth to be able to pull and rip at anything substantially difficult, the invention of cooking solved the problem of hard food. Humans on the other hand, were still known to use their teeth as weapons during fights, and their bites could be deadly in times of desperation or survival. Spock was thankful he had never yet experienced a human bite during any confrontation.  
“Captain” Spock started as they began to walk, “Did you consider the need to open the package worth the risk of permanently damaging your teeth?”  
Kirk Threw his head back and laughed. “I’m sorry, Spock. Did it make you cringe?”  
“ _Cringe,_ Captain?”  
“y’know, uh… when you see or hear something you don’t like, and it causes an involuntarily flinch or a grimace, the feeling you may get from hearing nails on a chalk board.”  
“Ah” Spock said “indeed, seeing someone put unnecessary strain on their teeth does in fact make me cringe.”  
Kirk laughed again “I’m sorry Spock, I’ll avoid biting anything in front of you again”  
Spock liked the grin his Captain was giving him, he could see that his teeth were in, fact, all intact and undamaged  
“Thank you”  
“I guess my bite is worse than my bark” Kirk looked rather proud of that comment, and with that he was off to assist with the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a part of a larger fic all about Kirk and Spock noticing the differences in humans/Vulcans but I don't have the energy to make the chapters work together, so I decided to just post it in parts. it was going to be spirky but I took it out because it wasn't very good. feel free to use your imagination though.  
> For those of you that like Fem!Kirk, I usually post each fic twice with male and female kirk. but its so niche and unpopular I'm not sure if I will bother. if there is a demand for it or a place that archives fem!kirk PLEASE let me know. I love female kirk but its so annoying to go through and change all the pronouns and shit lol. I can figure out if there is a fem kirk place or collection or something because I am old as fuck and cant figure out how to use a computer, so point me in the right direction of you know, thanks.


End file.
